Margerette Brooks
'''Full Name: '''Margerette Brooks '''Nickname: '''Witch, Weird Girl, Freak, Margy *Only Her Sister Called Her This* '''Age: '''16 '''Gender: '''Female '''Birthday: '''October 23 '''Birthplace: '''Sinnoh '''Class: '''Psychic Personality Margerette is a cold person with a vast amount of intelligence and tons of patience. She is generally a very quiet and reserved person, which gives her a certain air of mysteriousness. She can come off as aloof and apathetic at times, and she tends to be a bit morbid and pessimistic about the world and the people in it. She is extremely independent and doesn't really care what other people think of her and is able to take insults. Has morbid sense of humor and is merciless to her enemies. Despite this, deep down she is a kind, intelligent, and loyal person (like, REALLY deep down). She has a soft spot for young animals, children, and her friends. Is very emotionally strong and is quite creative in her works. Is calculative, and takes everything into account before doing something. Tends to be a little manipulative of people, and knows how to get them to do what she wants. History Margerette Brooks was conceived in the Sinnoh region sixteen years ago to a wealthy mother and father, who honestly could care less about the child, and were apart of a loveless marriage. The complete reason why they did so in the first place was to expand their companies and for good publicity. They didn't physically abuse Margerette, but they didn't dote and love on her either. Once she reached the age of three, they discovered her psychic abilities when a bookshelf nearly fell on her, but stopped right before it hit her and began to float away. Frightened by this, the two parents shunned her. School life wasn't all that better. She was bullied and teased at school because of her luxurious lifestyle, and didn't have many friends since those that didn't tease her were unnerved by her and her cold personality. When Margerette turned seven, her parents had another baby. Much like with what they did with Margerette, they only gave her the bare necessities to survive, and didn't dote upon her. So, out of pity, compassion, and a sense of sisterhood, the girl took it upon herself to raise her sister and be the one to love her instead. Many years passed, and through the loving care of Margerette, the baby, now named Amythest, grew to be a friendly, energetic child who happened to be a bit naive and have big dreams- like wanting to become a great Pokemon trainer. However, on Amythest's ninth birthday, she caught a horrible disease that she soon died from. Horrified, enraged, and filled with an unimaginable amount of sadness, a now sixteen year old Margerette left home by getting the cheapest boat ticket she could find where she could hopefully start a better life and fulfill her sister's last wish-- to become a great Pokemon trainer. Meeting Her First Pokémon Margerette met Chentasku when she saved him from a pack of Mighteyana. She offered to help him get stronger if he would become her pokemon, which he denied vehemently and attacked her. The girl easily dodged, and the embarrassed Shuppet reluctantly agreed, but threatened that if he ever had a chance to strike revenge against his original owner, a girl named Olive, he would leave. She agreed and offered to help him. Surprised by this, the Shuppet demanded to know why, which Margerette just smiled mysteriously in response. Truthfully, the reason why she helped him in the first place was because she predicted that if she helped he would probably agree to become her pokemon out of greatfulness. (Plus, although she is loathe to admit it, she didn't really want to see the pokemon harmed.) Personality of Pokemon: Chentasku is a quiet and intelligent pokemon who happens to be very vindictive and hold a grudge over the smallest of things. He has a morbid sense of humor and can be quite selfish at times, always thinking of himself and putting his needs/wants before anything others'. He enjoys playing tricks on others, especially people who have wronged him. Is an extreme sadiast and loves to torture/frighten/injure his victims, but rarely shows this side of himself in public to lure poor, unsuspecting victims in. He is very cold and calculative, always taking things into account and planning in advance. He never says a word he hasn't thought through carefully and is very patient. Despite this, he has an enormous ego and dislikes being corrected by anyone-- ESPECIALLY people he considers 'below him'. All in all, the Shuppet is a rather twisted individual with enough spitefulness to last a lifetime.l